The Research Support Services Core provides administrative and budget management support for each Project and Core so that research goals may be achieved. Specific services are as follows: 1. Administrative and secretarial a. Monthly scientific meeting of PPG investigators, including WebEx arrangements b. Annual meeting of PPG investigators with Ext. Advisory Committee c. Bi-annual meetings of NANT Investigators (1 at COG meeting and 1 in Los Angeles) d. Clinical Trials Agreements for NANT (CTAs for 13 consortium institutions;agreements with NCI and industry sponsors) e. Subcontract agreements with USC (Dr. Groshen), UCSF (Dr. Matthay), and Mayo (Dr. Ames). f. Annual progress report of PPG to NCI g. Assist Dr. Seeger with annual review of each Project and Core taking into account the External Scientific Review Committee written report, peer reviewed publications, presentations at scientific meetings, generation of phase I protocols h. Insure that all regulatory and compliance requirements are met for animal experimentation and human investigations 2. Budget management a. Manage budget for all Projects and Cores b. Manage disbursements of funds for subcontracts with external institutions (USC, UCSF, Mayo) and for capitation and specimen handling to NANT consortium institutions c. Reimbursements for participants in Annual PPG and NANT meeting This Core provides services that are necessary for the success of the PPG.